Always And Forever, Plus A Day
by NinjaKipz
Summary: Long oneshot! MattxNear! WARNING: Long explict lemon inside. When Mello's gone on a 'business' trip, what is Matt to do? Deciding on seeing Near, what will come of the unsuspecting visit? Full summary inside! Read and Review please!


**This is a oneshot (obviously) ! So , this is for Mia-Gabriella ! She gave me my 100****th**** review ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters, or Mario Cart, or Dora the Explorer, or Scooby-Doo . . . and I don't own the plot . I only own . . . nothing . I just wrote it .**

**Pairing(s): Mainly MattxNear , but also MattxMello . **

**Rating: M **

**Warning: Real names of Matt and Near mentioned many times. Long, explicit, graphic smut ahead ! **

**Full Plot: With Mello gone on Mafia business, Matt is once again left behind. Feeling lonely and completely bored, he decides to push Mello's buttons by going to visit Near. Things are awkward at first, but things escalate into something forbidden. With lust running through their veins, what will Matt do once Mello returns? Will he stay with Near or go back to Mello? MattxMello but MattxNear mostly. Rated M. PWP ? **

**A/N: So, looooooong lemon ahead. Well , to me it was long. Took me weeks to write this oneshot ! Hope you like/love it Mia-Gabriella ! Oh , and you others too ;) This story is 20 pages long on OpenOffice :O ! **

Always And Forever, Plus A Day

Matt huffed with annoyance.

Mello did this every time. Every single _time._ Matt would go out for smokes and at the same time, get chocolate for his lover. In the middle of being in the drugstore, Matt's phone rang, but the time he got to it, he's have missed the call. Only a voicemail was left.

Caller ID said it was Mello. Of course it was Mello. Only Mello would of hung up after three rings, causing Matt to know automatically that something was up. If Mello really wanted to talk, he would of kept calling until Matt picked up. But _no_. Something just _had_ to be wrong. Right when he thought the night would go good.

Matt flipped open his phone, a small window popping up titled 'One New Voicemail'. Clicking the green button, he held it up to his ear that was covered with crimson red hair. In the other hand he held a carton of cigarettes and under his arm, was a full case of milk chocolate chocolate bars.

He slowly walked towards the cash register, listening to the monotone lady in the phone.

"You have...one, new message."

Matt rolled his eyes. He knew that already.

"First new message..."

There was a pause.

"Umm...Hey, Matt. Listen, some..._business_ came up...You know what I mean, right?..."

Matt smirked.

"So, I'll try to make it back by late tonight...or tomorrow sometime. You know, the usual."

_The usual is around five PM the next day, _Matt thought.

"...I'll try to call when I get the chance. Don't phone me. Bye."

Matt sighed as the blond's voice was cut off. He approached the register, put his things down and closed his phone. A perky brunette girl grabbed both things and scanned them, but not before giving Matt a strange look. Well, it wasn't everyday you see someone with goggles and gloves on. She just shook it off.

"$28.57, please!" She said, smiling wide.

Matt dug into his pocket and fished out a twenty, along with a ten. He dropped the crumpled bills onto the counter and grabbed his things.

"Sir! Don't you want your change?!" The cashier asked as Matt exited the building. Matt just ignored her.

Next, he dug around for his keys.

"Dammit.." He cursed, searching for the damned things. Finally, he felt something cold and metallic.

Taking the keys from his vest pocket, he unlocked the red car. He loved this car. Treated it like one of his own babies.

With getting the car unlocked, he got in, slammed the door closed and threw the chocolate bars onto the passenger seat. Unwrapping his carton of cancer sticks, Matt popped one into his mouth. A lighter followed soon after.

Matt smiled as his lungs were once again filled with the familiar poisonous smoke. The addiction demon went back into his hole.

_Well, what do I do now? _Matt thought, leaning back into his seat.

-+-

_I'm so addicted to, all the things you do_

_When you're going down on me, in between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make, with every breath you take_

_It's not like anything, when you're loving me..._

_~Addicted-Saving Abel_

-+-

Matt didn't know how long he was driving. Hours? Maybe. He didn't keep track. All he wanted to do was kill time.

_I hate it when Mello goes off and does Mafia business..._Matt thought. _He just dumps me, like I'm not important. Who's his lover slash best friend? ME. I think I deserve some respect and attention. _

Matt decided to turn onto a different street. He changed radio stations at the same time.

_Maybe he just uses me for sex. Am I just a sex toy to him? Using my body to get what he wants? No. He would be topping if that was the case._

Matt couldn't help but smirk.

For awhile, his mind was empty. Not a thing ran through his mind. He just listened to the music.

_...think I'll get some revenge. _Matt thought, _Yeah. But...how?_

Matt thought of ways to push Mello's buttons. Throw away all his chocolate? No, he just bought them. It's like throwing away money....No sex for a week? Mello would probably kill him. Hmm...whats one thing that _really_ pushed Mello's buttons? Something that enraged him? Made him want to tear every single pretty little blond hair off his head?...

Only one thing came to mind for Matt.

_...Near._

Matt laughed aloud. Mello couldn't _stand_ Near. He hated everything about Near. The way he talked, stood, _breathed_...it was hilarious, actually. Matt grinned, remembering once that he and Near played Mario Cart together. Mello wasn't around, probably playing soccer outside.

They only played for an half hour, then Near got bored. He just thanked Matt for the company and left. It should have been the other way around. Nevertheless, Matt had a fun time. Near was pretty good at games, but not as good as Matt himself.

Never that he'd actually admit this, but...he thought Near was pretty cute. He remembered when he was ten, he had a small crush on the boy. Mello was just becoming a best friend to him, but he never told a soul about it. Number 3 crushing on Number 1, how silly. It's still like that now. Near is ahead of the SPK, and Matt...

What was Matt? A sidekick to Mello? No. He could just get up and walk away from the blond.

...

Okay, maybe he couldn't. They needed each other. Mello needed Matt for the tech things, and Matt needed Mello because...he just needed him. Like how Santa needed cookies and milk on Christmas eve. Or like Dora the explorer needed Boots. Like Shaggy needed Scooby...

_I really need to get a life,_ Matt thought.

Before he realized it, Matt was outside the SPK. He parked the car, cut the engine, and sat there in the dark.

_What am I doing? _Matt asked himself. _Here I am, sitting outside Near's...house? Anyway, am I so lonely that I resort to Mello's worst enemy? No, I'm bored. There's a difference between bored and lonely. And I happen to be both. I don't have Mello to hold when we go to sleep after a good round or two of sex. No musky smelling hair that's so familiar to me. No soft skin to touch. No steel blue eyes to look at...and most of all, no pink petal lips to kiss..._

Matt slapped himself. He was going soft, no doubt about it. If Mello ever heard that, he'd smack him too.

_Okay. Time to get un-bored. _

The gamer grabbed his smokes, placed one between his lips and lit it. He stuffed the rest into his vest pocket. Stepping out of his red car, he slammed the door shut. He just stood there, staring at the three story building. It was made of bricks, and looked run down. If Matt knew Near, the inside would look like a business place.

He placed a smile on his lips and took the stick out of his mouth, flicking the gray ashes to the ground.

-+-

Matt looked into the camera. Not that impressive. He and Mello had better.

"...Matt." A monotone voice came out of the speaker. Matt thought of it to be some sort of greeting.

"Near." Matt said coolly, smoke exiting as he smoothly said his (friend's?) name.

"What do you want?" Near asked.

Matt kicked a stone, "Nothing....listen, I was just wondering if I could come in."

Near paused, as if thinking.

"...why?" He asked

Matt smirked. "To be completely honest, I'm bored."

"...bored?" It seemed Near was foreign to the word.

"Yeah...can I come in? It's kinda cold out here..."

The small red light went off, and Matt heard locks unlocking on the other side of the huge door. It opened a crack, and Matt saw a navy blue eye.

"...did you bring anyone with you?" Near asked quietly.

Matt shook his head. "It's only me. Promise."

"Promises don't mean anything, but I'll believe you."

Matt smiled again but grabbed his cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the concrete, squishing it with his foot. Near opened the door enough for Matt to come in. He did.

Inside was white and plain. No surprise there.

"...Nice place." Matt muttered.

"Yeah.." Near whispered, closing the door and locking it with his impressive security system.

Matt looked at Near. The same pajamas since Wammy's, but his face was different. The good different, too. He looked older, and his navy blue eyes seemed more empty. His pale face glowed in the fluorescence lighting, and his used to be curly hair was almost straight. There were still a few curls.

"Matt...what are you doing here?" Near asked, curiosity not filling his voice.

Matt shrugged, not really sure himself. "Mello's gone on some business and I was left alone. I hate being alone, so I decided to drop by..."

Near sighed. "I'm sorry, Matt...but I'm fairly busy. I have Kira to catch, and I just don't have time to play around with an old friend."

"Well, I guess you're--WAIT. Rewind button! Did you just say I'm an old friend?" Matt asked, raising a brow. He never had Near call him a _friend_ before.

Near blinked. "Yes. I did." He said, a little slowly.

Matt grinned and removed his goggles, showing off those emerald green orbs. Near visibly stiffened. "Since I'm an 'old friend', can I stay?" He asked, beaming.

Near sighed and twirled a lock of snow-white hair. _If I let Matt stay, he'll obviously distract me from the Kira case...but if I make him leave, I'll never get this chance to be alone with him again..._

Blue eyes looked up at Matt. "Fine. You can stay. Only until Mello comes back, though."

Matt smiled. "Thanks, Near!" He said. Near nodded and walked forward. Matt turned on his heel and followed close behind.

-+-

_Theres such a fooled heart,_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams,_

_A love that will last within your heart,_

_I'll place the moon within your heart..._

_As The World Falls Down~David Bowie_

-+-

Matt tossed his vest and goggles onto a nearby couch as himself and Near walked into a room that had a single computer, toys, a table, and another door. Matt watched as Near walked over to the computer and began typing. He walked over and looked over the albino's shoulder.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Kira research." Near said, voice monotone. Matt sighed and walked away.

"Don't you ever get bored of that stuff?" He asked, going over to the other door and turning the knob.

"No." Near said simply, still typing.

Matt opened the door to find a bedroom. A white bedroom, with only a bed, window, side-table, and closet.

"Hey, is this your bedroom, Near?" Matt asked.

Near looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Yes. But, I rarely use it." He went back to working. Matt sighed and left the door open as he walked over to his jacket pocket. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Inhaling, he walked back over to Near.

"Hey, Near." He breathed, poisonous smoke blowing out.

Near let out a small cough as he inhaled the toxic air. "What?" He asked.

The gamer reached over, pointed his finger, and pushed the small button on Near's monitor. It went black. "I think you should stop working." He said simply, pinching the cigarette with two fingers. He inhaled and exhaled.

Near coughed again, but this time, into this sleeve. "I think you should stop smoking." He said, covering his nose and mouth with the sleeve.

"Ha." Matt said, looking at the albino who looked back. "That's like asking _you_ to stop working." He said, smiling.

"Exactly. I stopped for you, and I think it's only fair that you stop something upon my request." Near blinked his blue eyes and Matt's smile turned into a smirk.

"True..." He mumbled. He took one last drag, then put it out on Near's desk. Near looked at the smudge.

"My desk..." He muttered. Matt ruffled his hair and laughed.

"It won't stain." He said, standing straight. His hand remained in Near's hair.

The albino tried his hardest to keep his voice from shaking. "Matt..."

"What?"

"If you remove your hand from the top of my head, you can choose what we will do."

Matt grinned and took his hand off. "Okay, let's play truth or dare." He knew it was a teenage game but he never played games like this since Wammy's.

Near rose a white brow. "Truth or dare?" He repeated. Matt nodded. Near let out a small sigh. "Fine." He muttered.

Matt grinned and led them over to the couch. "Do you want to go first?" He asked the albino.

"Sure..." Near said, sitting down at the black couch. Matt settled a foot or two away. "Truth or dare?" Near muttered, feeling stupid.

"Truth!" Matt stated, ready for any question Near was going to throw at him.

"Where is Mello?"

"Away. Truth or dare?"

Near didn't find that answer fare, but we went along with it. "Truth." He mumbled.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Truth or dare." _Why ask such a question, Matt?_

"Dare."

"Touch the tip of your nose. With your tongue."

Matt did so, with ease. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"We should just play truths if that's all we're gonna pick."

"Just ask the question, Matt."

The redhead smiled, liking how Near said his name. "Did you ever take a liking to anyone at Wammy's?"

Near pondered over this. That was so long ago. No one talked to him, except that girl Linda, and he didn't talk to anyone. He didn't have friends, either. No one...

"No. I didn't." Near said, voice a tad sad. Matt frowned. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Tell me why you came here."

"Bored and lonely. Truth or dare?"

Near might as well switch it up a bit. "Dare."

"I dare you to tell me why you didn't like anyone at Wammy's."

"Matt, I don't think that counts as a dare..."

"Just answer it."

"No one talked to me and I didn't talk to anyone."

"You spoke to me, and I spoke back."

"Out of sympathy. You didn't talk to me because you wanted to."

"Yes, I did. I invited you to play video games that one afternoon. You enjoyed yourself."

"But I became bored and left."

"You still enjoyed yourself."

"...."

"Admit it."

Near sighed and decided to dodge the admission. "....Truth or dare, Matt."

"Truth."

"Why do you care about what I did?"

"Because you're my friend."

"...." Friend? Near doesn't have any friends. Never had and never will....

"Truth or dare, Near?"

"....truth."

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"...No."

Matt frowned.

"Truth or dare, Matt."

"Truth."

"Why would you ask me such a question?"

"Because....I care about you."

Near felt a pang of something hit his heart. Matt wanted to care for him. Matt, his old....house mate, wanted to be friends. Almost 10 years later.

"Truth or dare, Near."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm wondering why you would want to care for such a person as myself."

"I care because....I just do."

Near didn't find that to be a good enough answer.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Fight fire with fire? "I dare you to tell me the real reason why you care."

"I like you."

Near wasn't sure what that meant. It was foreign to him.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." Near said, his mind somewhere else. Matt liking him? _Anyone_ liking him? That seemed a tad stupid. No one liked Near, because he was too smart to actually keep a conversation with him....yet, Matt did. Somehow...

"I dare you to kiss me."

Near snapped back, looking at Matt. The older boy had a serious look on his face.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I don't kid, _Nate_." Matt almost purred. Why was he hitting on Near? He didn't know. Maybe it was too hot in the room. Wait, what?

Near narrowed his eyes. "I'm not doing it." He stated.

Matt coughed, and Near was sure he heard the cuss 'pussy' in it. Near pouted and crawled forward.

"Fine." He said before grabbing Matt's shirt collar and pulling him in, crushing pale lips to pink.

Matt melted. Sure, Mello was aggressive when he was horny, but when the secluded, anti-social, inexperienced Near did it....it caused Matt to go crazy. It also turned him on in an instant.

Matt quickly snaked his arms around Near's thin waist, and pulled the younger on top of him. Near, who was never used to holding his breath longer then 5 seconds, pulled away for air with a pink face from embarrassment. The breath for air didn't last long, since Matt pulled Near back in, smashing their mouths together once again.

"Mmm....Matt..." Near muttered against the others lips. "S....Stop..." His eyebrows creased, slightly struggling to get off the older boy.

Matt just tightened his grip on Near's waist, knowing that Near really wanted this (deep down). Who could go so long without human touch or pleasure?

Near could feel every sensation as Matt's lips moved against his. He felt his own heart beating fast, lungs slightly burning for air, and his head, for once, blank. Feeling Matt's hands move up and down his back in a soothing way, Near leaned into the body beneath him. God, Near hadn't felt such things before. Hot palms against his clothed back, and soft lips pressed against his....Near will never forget this moment. He loved Matt. He's loved him since the first time he met him, just pushing it to the back of his mind and denying it.

Matt pressed his firm tongue against Near's pale lips, almost begging for entrance. He wanted to taste what he'd been missing, wanting to taste what was Near. What would he taste like? Matt didn't know, and he wanted so badly to.

The albino felt something slick and wet press against his lips. It was most likely Matt's tongue. Should he? Or shouldn't he? Decisions, decisions...

Matt pulled away and pressed his forehead against Near's. Green eyes stared into blue. Near's once pale face was pink, and his lips kiss-bruised. His eyes were slightly glazed over, making Near the sexist thing alive for Matt. Cupping the sides of the smaller boy's head, Matt whispered: "Please...."

Near was lost in Matt's eyes. They were so green, yet they held lust and longing. The 'please' he whispered made him give in. Near connected their lips timidly, not sure what to do. Matt took over from the instant they touched, once more begging for entrance. Near opened his mouth the smallest bit, and felt Matt's strong tongue probe his mouth, almost like he was tasting him.

Near tasted like vanilla. Plain and simple, just like he predicted. He curved his tongue around Near's, loving that he was enjoying this also.

Near's eyes fluttered open slightly, only seeing that Matt's own lids were shut. The sensation of Matt's tongue was odd, yet felt wonderful. Near let out a small whimper as Matt reached down, cupping the albino's rear.

Once hearing the small noise Near made, Matt wanted to hear it again. He tasted blood, and he wanted more. Flexing his fingers on Near's ass, the younger boy bucked into Matt's pelvis, making heat fly south for both boys.

"Near..." Matt groaned, his lips going from the corner of Near's lips, down his jaw, and landing on the side of his throat. Placing his hot mouth on Near's cold throat, he began to suck and lick. Near whimpered louder, his hands flying to Matt's shoulders where he gathered the cloth in his bony hands. He tilted his head so the other could have easier access.

Matt bit slightly on his mark before licking it again. His fingers went from Near's bottom, to the buttons on his shirt. One button, two buttons, three....

"Matt..." Near whispered.

"Yes?" Matt asked, taking his lips from Near's neck to admire his handiwork. A small, purple bruise stood out against Near's porcelain skin. He began kissing down Near's jutted-out collar bone.

"....bedroom." Near whispered, eyes screwed shut as Matt slid the silk shirt down his shoulders. Matt's hot mouth on his skin was nothing like he felt before. He felt his..._lower_ regions become hot.

Matt moaned as that single word escaped Near's lips. The gamer placed a heated kiss on Near's lips before once again cupping his hands on the others behind and getting off the couch. The walk was easy, since Near weighed so little.

Kicking the door open, Matt placed Near down on the big mattress. He threw off his own shirt and stared down at Near, who was only half dressed and lips were bruised even more. His white skin glowed in the moon-lit room, small beige nipples were hardened. Matt let out a growl as he connected their lips once again in a passionate kiss.

Near laid down, letting Matt take complete control. Lips upon lips, Matt grazed Near's pale skin with a ivory hand, fingertips creating gooseflesh wherever it touched. He felt Near arch to his touch when he trailed over a pink nipple. Smirking, Matt pinched it, testing what the albino did.

Feeling pressure on one of the most sensitive places on his body, Near moaned loudly. He bit his bottom lip as Matt teased the nipple again and again. Twisting, pinching....Near was overwhelmed.

Matt frowned as Near stifled his moans. He wanted to hear those delicious sounds pouring out of him.

"Let it out, Near..." Matt whispered, kissing the albino's neck.

Near whimpered, but remained stubborn and kept silent.

Matt pressed the tip of his tongue onto Near's skin and trailed it down, until it reached the abused nipple. He felt Near shudder under him as Matt's breath ghosted over it. The redhead traced around the bud, teasing the smaller boy. He put his tongue into his mouth once again, "If you want it, just tell me." Matt whispered against pale skin, giving it a small kiss.

Near whimpered. Oh God, did he ever need it. He wanted it so badly. No one else was around, so he could....

"Matt....please..." Near whispered, back arching.

Matt smiled and covered the nipple with his mouth, sucking and licking.

Near threw his head to the side, moaning loudly, back arching. He interlaced his fingers in Matt's red hair, wanting more. More and more heat went down below, causing Near to harden painfully.

Matt nipped at the pink bud before moving to the other, loving the moans and groans Near was making.

"Mmm...M-Matt..." Near whimpered.

Matt looked up and saw Near's eyes mist. Matt smiled sadly and placed a loving kiss on Near's lips, silently telling him it was alright. Near relaxed and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. They continued to kiss, until Near's pelvis bucked up and caused them both to moan. They were rock hard.

"My, my..." Matt muttered smugly. Near reddened as Matt looked down.

"Matt..." Near whispered.

The gamer looked up and smiled. "I'll make you feel wonderful..." He promised, kissing Near again. The albino pressed his body closer to Matt, loving the intimacy.

Matt reached down, trailing his fingers down until they came to Near's jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid them down, Near's length making a tent in his boxers. Matt smiled, glad what effect he had on the albino.

"M-Matt...." Near muttered.

"It's alright..." Matt whispered, tossing Near's pants onto the floor by his own shirt. Near looked down at Matt's pants, then reached down and slowly undid them. Matt shook them off his legs and they fell to the floor, leaving him in his own boxers.

Near pointed his finger and traced Matt's bulge, causing the other to groan as Matt supported himself on straight arms. He grabbed Near's wrists and pinned them above his head, his eyes staring into Near's.

"That's my job." Matt whispered before giving Near another kiss. He kept Near's hands pinned with one hand, while the other slid down his body, resting his hand under his bellybutton. Near whined, craving Matt's glorious touch.

The gamer hooked Near's boxers with one finger while the others crawled in. Grasping the leaking cock, Matt ran his fingers down it, using his thumb to tease the wet slit.

Near moaned loudly, breaking the lip lock. He spread his legs wide, letting Matt settle between. His small hands struggled against Matt's large hand, wanted to be let free so he can feel the older boy's body. The albino arched his back as Matt's hand began pumping his erection. His body was so inexperienced to this, he felt his lower stomach clench and twist, feeling like an elastic band being stretched so far it was going to snap.

Matt, feeling Near's length throb and his body tense, let go of him. Near whimpered loudly, the delicious friction gone. He needed more, dammit!

"Matt..."

Said boy looked at the albino, giving him a small smile. "Yes?"

"I...I.."

"What? Do you want me to stop?" Matt asked, looking disappointed. Near shook his head.

"No....I...I want to touch you..." He muttered, face going even redder.

Matt chuckled and let go of the smaller hands. The pale hands went to Matt's chest, feeling every curve and bump. Near loved it. He memorized everything, from Matt's pink lips, to his throbbing manhood. He never wanted this to end...

"Near...." Matt whispered, looking into Near's cloudy eyes. The pale boy looked from Matt's chest to the green orbs.

"Y-Yes?" Near whispered.

"I need you...so bad...." He responded in a light tone, his throbbing length getting the best of him and grinding into his old friend. Near groaned and pressed himself against Matt, body flushed.

"I'm...." Near whispered, scrunching his eyes tight, "I-I'm yours..." He finished.

Matt kissed the crook of where Near's neck and shoulder met, making Near whimper and close his eyes.

Matt's hands went down and removed Near's boxers, along with his. He licked his lips and looked down at Near's length. The vibrancy of it startled Matt. You could say he wasn't disappointed with the size. He looked back up at Near, who was looking down also, but with a red face and was biting his bottom lip.

"Like what you see?" Matt teased. Near nodded his head timidly, embarrassed. Matt chuckled and gave him a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around Near's body. The albino caressed Matt's strong back, loving how it felt.

Both of their erections rubbed together, making Matt groan and Near moan loudly. The gamer broke the kiss and put his lips onto Near's neck, creating another love bite. Near moaned and shut his eyes, tilting his head up.

"M-More...." Near moaned, grabbing Matt's hand and shoving it down below. Matt smirked against Near's neck.

He reached down, grabbed both their erections with one hand, and rubbed them up and down rapidly. Near moaned louder, causing Matt to leak with pre-cum and slicked his hand with it.

"Matt...." Near whispered, turning his head so his face was buried in red locks.

Matt turned his head, lips over Near's ear. "Yes?"

"Take me."

Matt growled in the back of his throat and licked Near's ear, who in return, shuddered with pleasure. He raised his head and stared down at Near.

Taking three fingers up to the albino's pale lips, he ordered: "Suck."

Near opened his mouth and thickly coated the digits with his saliva, the whole time making eye contact with Matt. The redhead bit his lip at the scene, and ground his hips down into Near's. The smaller boy reached down shakily and grasped Matt's cock, giving it a squeeze. Matt moaned and removed his fingers from Near's mouth.

"That's enough..." He whispered huskily, taking his fingers down to Near's hole. The genius bit his lip as he saw Matt's lusty face and felt a finger dance around his entrance. The albino withered in agonizing pleasure, wanting Matt so badly.

"M-Matt...." Near whimpered, pressing down on the finger, wanting--no, _needing_, to feel Matt fill him.

Matt shushed the smaller boy, placing a kiss on his lips. He pushed his finger in, up to the second knuckle.

"A-ahhh....!" Near moaned, arching his back, eyes shut tight. "Matt..!" He yelled, his fingers clawing at the bedsheets.

Matt only looked down at Near's face. "It's alright, Near...Shh..." He coaxed, taking his other hand and started to tease the pink nipples. Near moaned and quivered, while Matt inserted his other finger and began scissoring. Stretching Near, preparing him for what was to come.

"Ngh....Ahh....Uhh-Mmm...." Near moaned and moaned, feeling fingers tease his nipples and the two fingers stretching him. The stretching felt odd and out of place, while he tried to relax. He needed to, or else this would be painful.

"Near....are you okay?" Matt whispered, placing butterfly kisses on his neck.

Near just silently screamed, tossed his head and arched his back almost painfully as something inside him was caressed, white hot flames licking up his body. "AhhH! _There_!" Near moaned wantonly, his toes curling and fingers grabbing the covers, sweat beading at his forehead and making his white hair damp. Matt loved it, but also found himself in the same situation.

"Mmm....ahhh....M-More..."

Matt groaned and let a hand reach down, coating his own member with pre-cum. He stretched Near wider with his two fingers, the albino moaning the whole time. Taking his fingers out, Near groaned at the loss, but then shuddered as he felt the head of Matt's length at his loosened hole.

"Just relax...." Matt whispered, lowering his head to kiss Near's neck lovingly. Near just nodded and bit his lip, waiting.

Pushing in the first two inches was easy. Near just moaned and scrunched his eyes shut, trying hard to relax his lower half. He found it quite hard.

"M-Matt..." He croaked, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. He squeezed his shoulders, trying not to clench around Matt's member.

"Y-Yes?" Matt asked, stopping his motions. He didn't want to hurt Near.

"Ahhh..." Near gave in and strained against the thing inside him, causing him to be in pain and Matt to shudder slightly.

"D-Don't....you'll hurt..." Matt muttered, kissing the other down his chest. Near whimpered and tried to relaxed himself.

"It hurts...." He whispered, tears brimming in his blue eyes. It felt as if he was being ripped in two. Matt's length was much too big for his virgin self.

Matt went back up and kissed Near, sucking lightly on his bruised lips. He released the used-to-be-pale lips and stared into his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Near...." Matt whispered, taking one hand off the albino's chest and began twirling white, damp hair between his fingers. "Please relax. I promise to make it good for you."

Near bit his lip and blinked his tears away. He wanted this. So badly, too. He gave into Matt's husky, deep voice and relaxed. He continued to take deep breaths and closed his eyes.

The redhead licked his lips and felt Near relax. He placed a kiss on him in a thankful kind of way. Taking his hand out of Near's hair, he placed it on his leaking member. Near groaned and bucked up, causing both men to moan. Matt inched in deeper, almost there. The hot, tight heat felt wonderful and it took all of his being to just not plunge into it. He wanted Near's first time to be memorial and wonderful. Just like his own.

"Almost there..." He whispered, still fondling Near's length. Seconds later, he was fully in. "I-I'm in..." He whispered shakily.

Near moaned and hid his face in Matt's neck. Just _this_, feeling Matt fill him was great. God, he needed Matt. "I need you...." He whispered, placing a kiss on Matt's neck. The redhead smiled and pulled out slowly, then pushed back in slowly. He did this again and again, Near moaning and groaning, loving how Matt's tongue widely swept across his chest at times and pumped his cock slowly, just in time as his thrusting.

Then the same white flames licked up his whole body, and Near's pulsing length leaked with pre-cum and he began rocking his hips. He needed the other to go faster. "Matt..! Please!" Near moaned, clutching the back of Matt's hair. "Stop this torture! I need you faster and harder!"

Matt was a little taken back. Faster? Harder? That was how Mello liked it. He never thought the quiet Near would like it the same.

But, he could only comply.

Matt fastened his thrusts and pumps of his hand, each time he dove in, the tip of his length brushed against a bundle of nerves inside Near. The albino was pleading for more and more, but the redhead could only give so much. He gave his all, and finally Near was satisfied.

"Oh God, Matt! AHhh! Mmm..." Near bent his head back and Matt looked down at Near's chin. He bought a finger up and placed it in between Near's yelling lips. Near curved his tongue around the digit and sucked harshly. "Ah! So good..."

Matt leaned his head down and kissed from Near's chin to the dip in his collarbone. He decided he loved Near. He's loved everything from his white hair, his pale skin, his navy blue eyes, his petite body, and his monotone voice that held a 'I'm-better-then-you' tone. Yes. Matt loved Near. Mail Jeevas had fallen in love with Nate River. Not through sex, but through their child-hood. He grew up loving Near, just didn't realize it. Until now, that is.

Near pushed out Matt's slim finger and locked lips with him. Matt responded completely.

"Matt...I-I'm gonna..." Near whimpered, the rubber band in his lower stomach being stretched far too much and finally was going to snap.

Matt lowered his head so his lips were by his love's ear. In a sultry, husky voice, he whispered: "Cum for me."

And Near did. _Hard_. The white substance coated Matt's hand and fingers, both stomachs, both chests, and a little on Near's throat. Matt couldn't help but smirk at it. He bought his hand up and licked a little of the white substance from his fingers. Near watched as Matt licked it off slowly. _Oh God.._

Near clenched around Matt, suffocating his cock. Matt groaned and came, his hot semen filling Near and hitting his sweet spot, causing Near to shake. Both panted harshly and Matt collapsed after the high of his orgasm.

"Matt..." Near whispered, also coming down from his high.

"Sorry..." Matt muttered, rolling off the small albino. Near shuddered as he felt Matt leave him. The redhead wrapped his tired arms around his love and pulled him close, his chest on Near's back. He placed his lips on Near's ear and whispered:

"I've always and will always love you, Nate River. Don't you ever forget that."

Near felt tears weld up in his eyes and turned his head, looking at Matt's glowing-but tired-face. The redhead smiled and Near couldn't help but claim those lips once again. Matt loved him. Forever and ever.

The two pulled away and Near's tears fell over, staining his cheeks hotly.

-+-

_Tighten your tie, boy_

_You're something to die for_

_Don't hold your breath, now_

_You're just wasting time..._

_To Die For~The Birthday Massacre_

-+-

_Ringgg, ringgg..._

Matt groaned and snuggled the warm thing next to him closer.

_Ringgg, ringggg...._

Matt huffed with annoyance and looked down at the floor. His jean's pocket was flashing and ringing. It was his cellphone.

"....Matt?" Near asked groggily, lifting a hand from Matt's body and rubbed his blue eye.

"Shh...go to sleep." Matt hushed Near and gave him a quick kiss. The albino nodded and tried to sleep again as Matt got up and went to his phone. He dug his boxers out of the pile of clothes, put it on, and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and looked at the caller ID.

Mello.

The gamer sighed and left the room quickly before picking up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Matt!"

Said boy silently groaned at his lover's yell. Who yelled this early in the morning?! _And_ on a Saturday!

"What?" Matt asked, scratching his head.

"Where in the hell are you?" Mello demanded more then asked his best friend/lover.

Matt bit his lip. "At home. Why?"

"Home? Really? That's funny. Cause I _am_ at home."

Matt gulped. Maybe this revenge thing wasn't as great as he thought....wait, scratch that. Last night was amazing.

"Oh. Well, sorry a thousand times Mels, and I promise I'll be home soon."

"Good! Cause you'll be getting such an ass beating you'll never want to leave again!"

"Yup. Love you too." Matt hung up without another word. He was used to Mello's antics and knew Mello would beat him, but it was out of hidden concern and worry....

Then they'd go at it. Everyone won....

Except Near. Who, when Matt turned around, was standing in the doorway. He was wearing only his baggy shirt and boxers.

"I should of known you and Mello were lovers...." Near muttered, ashamed. He was nothing but a home-wrecker.

Matt's heart squeezed with sadness as he saw Near's expression. "No, no, it's not like it seems!" Matt rushed on, running over to Near and gave him a crushing hug.

"Then what is it? What am I seeing wrong? I can see the truth. You and Mello are lovers and I'm nothing but a fuck toy."

Matt was shocked to hear a cuss come from Near's mouth. "Don't say that." Matt whispered, pressing his lips to Near's forehead. The albino just shook his head and pushed the gamer away.

"You have to leave, Matt." Near whispered, holding his arm. His eyes looked down at the floor.

"I'm not leaving." Matt stated, holding his ground. "Did you forget what I told you last night?"

Near swallowed hardly and bit his bottom lip. He did remember. He wanted to remember that forever, but he also wanted to forget.

"I admit Mello is my lover, but I love _you_, Nate." Matt whispered, taking a strand of white hair. He twirled it like last night. He wanted to relive last night over and over again.

Near sighed. Real names again. "Mail....I just can't be with you...I'm truly sorry."

Matt grabbed Near and held him tightly. He just didn't understand! Matt loved Near, but he was with Mello...

"Go back to Mello, Matt. I know you love me, and I love you. But, I don't want to hurt Mello, because I know he loves you too. Just like you love him. You don't have enough love for both of us." Near whispered, his arms snaking around Matt's chest.

"I do. I know I do. I love both you and Mello." Matt whispered. Why did this have to be so hard?! Couldn't he have both of them?! Near was everything he needed, but Mello was everything he wanted....

"Matt...please....go back to him. I'll love you always and forever, if you go back."

The redhead looked into Near's eyes. "Always and forever?"

"Plus a day." Near added, smiling sadly.

Matt smiled and gave the albino a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. He'll go back to Mello. He will. But, he'll be back here when Mello's gone...

Because Near loves him always and forever, plus a day.

_Fin_

**Holy mother fucker . That was the longest oneshot I have ever written ! And the lemon ! HOE mah gawd . First one ever POSTED . So , don't be too harsh . I'm really bad at the moaning part , too . Excuse that . BUT IT'S IN THERE . It's in there . . . . **

**Uhm , please review and be kind . First lemons are always a bitch . I'll learn ! But , I think the next lemon I'll make is in Sweet Intoxication . . . but , you know , I'm never precise about things ^.^ Thanks for taking the time to read this story !**

**-Nate **

**P.S. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes I've made . I don't have a beta (if you want to be mine , please please PLEASE inbox me at my page thinger ! I really need a beta .)**


End file.
